After Coffee
by tigereyes320
Summary: Sequel to Coffee for those who asked for the talk Logan and Veronica would have


Title: After Coffee  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Veronica, mentions of LoVe and Logan  
Word Count: 1100  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Summary: Just becauseI thought we needed to see Logan's reaction to Veronica's interference

Spoilers: Everything seen so far for season 3( I apologize if Norman's last name is spelled wrong) words in Italics are Veronica's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Veronica Mars or Nora Roberts (who is one of my favorite authors)

Veronica let herself into Logan's suite after she got back from seeing Charlie. _Okay Veronica, you can work on your Criminology paper or you could finish reading that trashy novel, that as a woman you should be ashamed of reading, let alone owning it. Paper versus book equals trashy book wins._

She put her bag down on the sofa and leaning back in the corner opened the book and began to read. Veronica was in the middle of enjoying a particularly erotic moment in the book when it was taken out of her hands and a pair of lips met hers.

As the kiss ended she opened her eyes and saw Logan stretched out on the sofa above her.

"How was your day?" Logan asked as he sat up and was about to hand her the book back. "**_Born in Fire_**, Veronica reading romance novels?"

"Actually there is this really incredibly hot love scene I thought we might want to reenact."

Logan quirked his eyebrow,"Really, what page was that on?" He asked as he started shuffling through the pages.

Veronica took the book out of his hands and threw it over her shoulder, "Since when have you needed a book?"

"Well you won't read the **_Kama Sutra_** with me. Anything that gets you hot works for me. You never said how your day was."

"Went to class ran an errand. Nothing huge. I'm grabbing some water, want some?"

"Sure, Veronica what aren't you telling me?" Logan asked as Veronica opened the mini fridge."Don't tell me you aren't hiding something."

"I did something today and I know you aren't going to be pleased that I did it. To be perfectly honest I did two things. One you'd be so proud of me for doing, the other you're going to want to wring my neck for."

Logan smiled at the way Veronica kept twisting the bottle of water in her hands. "Veronica unless you plan on breaking up with me, you can tell me anyting."

"I got your money back from Avi Kaufmann and I went to see the real Charlie." Veronica said in a rush.

Logan stood up from the sofa and after looking disbelievingly at Veronica he walked out to the balcony.

Veronica put the water down and followed him. "Do you want to hear me out or do you want me to give you some space?"

Logan pulled out a chair and sat at the table, he gestured for her to sit.

Veronica sat down and looked at Logan. "I'm assuming you want hear about my conversation with Charlie first?" at the look on Logans face she answered her own question. "Of course you want to hear about Charlie first."

"Why didn't you just leave it alone Veronica?"

"Because I couldn't leave it like that! You were miserable, because you felt you sold him out. He didn't know everything that went down. I just thought if I could talk to him about what happened; maybe you'd have a chance at that family you want."

Logan got up from the table and brought her water back to her and opened a bottle for himself. "Tell me the rest."

"I just went to see if he would tell me what happened, and that's all I did I swear. I didn't in any way shape or form attempt to blackmail or arm twist him into talking to you. I just told him everything that went down. I also told him if you had known he wanted to remain annonymous. You would have found another way to kill the story."

"That's all you did?"

"Well I gave him a piece of paper with all the ways to get a hold of you. I just asked that he give you a chance; that maybe you two could meet for dinner or even coffee. I just didn't want you to lose your chance of having what you really want because I interfered."

Logan sat there watching her, and held out hius hand to her. When Veronica took it he tugged at it until she got out of her chair and joined him in his by sitting on his lap. Logan wrapped his arms around her. "I'm glad you did your Veronica magic. As much as it hurt finding out on the beach, being blindsided by that article would have been so much worse." Logan stroked her haed as she buried her face in his neck. "Believe it or not I know you didn't investigate him to hurt me. If anything it made me see that you care about me, even when you can't say it. You only get all protective over the people you care about. You promise there was no arm twisting?"

Veronica lifted her head, "I swear it."

"Then I guess I can tell you he gave me a call."

"Really?"

"He asked for a little time, and suggested he get together at this little café he know about for coffee."

"That's great. Wait a minute, you knew I interfered again?"

"When I called him to tell him the date he suggested was fine, he told me a had a hell of a girlfriend. The only thing I wasn't sure of was if he called me because he wanted to or because tou had threatened him."

"How could I possibly threaten him. Look at me!"

"Um-hmm, baby you're scarier than most peoples worse nightmares. Thank you for elling me, and for going to see him. See you can use your powers for good. Now tell me how you put the screws into Avi."

Veronica stood up and pulled Logan back into the suite with her. "Well he wasn't to bright he hadn't even hid it very well. I found it, and I found out how long he'd been milking the estate. All of the money has been transferred back into your accounts; and my Dad's accountant has given you three recomendations for new accountants."

"So the money will last until I'm twenty one.?"

"Absolutely, and if you want to give your girlfriend a thank you gift, I know this place where you can pick me up a pony."

"I'm not buying you a pony, but if you want to use me to act out that love scene from that book. I'm happy to volunteer for that project."

"Well in that case," Veronica said as she jumped on to Logan and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Take me to your bedroom and do your worst."

Logan quickly walked them to his bedroom, "Don't you mean my best."


End file.
